Something Very Special
by wilsonatics
Summary: This is after Lucas apologized and told Will and Sonny he was okay with them going out.


"Just do what you guys want you know? Whatever makes you happy. That's what I'm for. Don't listen to anyone else, or any other idiot like me. That's really all I wanted to say, so thanks. I'll see you later." Lucas gets up and walks towards the door. Will stops him.

"Okay, dad, hold on." Will stands up and gives Lucas a big hug. Will felt like his dad's apology was sincere and it made him the happiest guy in the world. Will pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm so happy things between us are good again." Will said.

"Well, Will, I have to accept what's going here between the two of you. I know, it's gonna take a little of time, but I'm more than willing to take that time to get used to it. I mean, like I said, there's definitely something going on here. And I'm on board with it." Lucas said

"I'm so glad, dad. You don't know how much this means to me." Will backed up and stood next to Sonny, who was sitting on a stool.

"I'm glad too. It's the new Lucas." Lucas and Will laughed.

"Look at you guys, laughing it up. It was really nice of you, Mr. Horton, to say those things with me around." Entered Sonny. Will suddenly held Sonny's hand. Lucas stared, and surprisingly shared a smile.

"Hey, call me Lucas. You're sorta, kinda part of the family now if you're dating my son. I guess I need to have the 'What are your intentions my son talk?' huh?" Joked Lucas.

"Dad! Please, don't scare him off." Will said.

"What? I was kidding. Sonny is a great guy. Plus, we had a similar talk a while back so, we're cool in that department." Lucas said, looking at Sonny.

Will then looked at Sonny, questioning what his dad had just said. "Don't ask." Sonny said.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you guys get back to studying. I'll see you guys soon. Sonny, you should definitely come over for supper at some point. Bye." Lucas said.

"Uh, okay. I look forward to it. Thank you for the invite." Sonny smiled.

"That should be fun actually." Will and Sonny shared a look.

"Okay. I'm off. Bye." Lucas left the coffeehouse. He was very pleased with himself. He had finally made things right with his son.

Will and Sonny took a seat at their table.

"Well wasn't that nice of your dad huh? He seemed really on board with-with us." Sonny spoke first.

"Yeah. I-I-I was surprised actually. Didn't think he'd apologize this quickly. I was even more shocked that he said all those things in front of both of us."

"I honestly didn't think so either. That alone was a step forward."

"You know, my dad and I haven't been on the same page too often. We've had our share of fights ever since I came out. I honestly thought we would never become the father/son image I had in my head of us. I had my doubts, but he just totally proved me wrong right now." Will said.

Sonny extends his hand and grabbed Will's.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Sonny started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just we've been together for a few weeks now and we've already had to deal with two of our parents not being okay with us dating, and they both came around."

"I guess we're lucky now." Will smiled. "And doomed, as you put it." They both laugh.

Will got back to reading Don Quichote, in Spanish this time, and Sonny continued running his coffeehouse, while studying for his economics exam. They had stayed at Common Grounds for approximately 3 hours. Suddenly, Will's phone rang. It was Sami. She needed him to come home and babysit the kids while she went out on her date with Rafe.

"Oh crap. Sonny, I have to go. My mom needs me to babysit for a while." Will wasn't happy. He'd rather stay and study with Sonny by his side.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you soon?" Sonny asked.

"Of course, Sonny. Victor wants me to come over more often, so you'll definitely see more of me." Will got closer to Sonny. Their lips almost touched.

"That's great. Can't complain." They pulled each other into a sweet kiss. Will pulled away.

"Besides, I told you we'd go to that Hitchcock movie thing, which is all of this week, so..." Smiled Will.

"Oh awesome! I'll text you when I have a day off and we can finally go on a real date." Sonny said.

"Yes, finally!" Will pulled Sonny into another kiss, this one more passionate than the other. It was very intense. Definitely one of their steamiest.

"Oh wow." They both said at the same time, and then shared a laugh.

"Okay, bye Sonny." Will exited the coffeehouse. Sonny stayed and continued his shift.

Again, they went about their regular activities, thinking about they just spent another incredible time together.


End file.
